Bets and Beasts
by Steffy811
Summary: Sam bets Dean he can't go a whole week without his mullet rock. This leads to a new hunt because Dean can't stand to be in the car...hilarity ensues.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. It belongs to Kripke, and man does he keep it locked up tight. I would also like to mention that I do not own any "mullet rock" bands, nor do I own any performers of the pop genre, or their music. I do however own my three human characters and the werewolf. Did anybody realize how hard werewolves are to come by? Thank Heavens for Ebay!

This story contains some violence, language, and angst but nothing any worse than the show. And since Dean is in it, it is of course going to be funny. Well at least I think it's funny...but I wrote it so let me know what you guys think!

Enjoy!

----------------------

"HEY, HEY, MAMA, SAID THE WAY YOU MOVE, GONNA MAKE YOU SWEAT, GONNA MAKE YOU GROOVE. OH, OH, CHILD, WAY YOU SHAKE THAT THING, GONNA MAKE YOU BURN, GONNA MAKE YOU STING. HEY, HEY, BABY, WHEN YOU WALK THAT WAY, WATCH YOUR HONEY DRIP, CAN'T KEEP AWAY!!!!!!"

"AH YEAH, AH YEAH, AH, AH, AH. AH YEAH, AH YEAH-"

"Dean, PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!" Sam shouted at his older brother from where he sat in the passenger seat. Poor Sam couldn't take it any more. He hit the eject button on the stereo's control panel and out popped the cassette. The car abruptly went into blissful silence except for the sound of the wind whipping in through the windows.

The black Impala had been cruising down the highways of Colorado for the past 2 hours while Dean blasted his music. The rolled down windows didn't bother Sam. He liked the fresh air and the way his shaggy hair blew in the wind. He also liked the way it drowned out some of the music, even though the music wasn't even what bothered him exactly. Sure he'd have liked to listen to something other than Led Zeppelin's 'Black Dog' for the fourth time in the past half hour. No, what bothered Sam was the fact that Dean seemed to insist on shouting the lyrics at the top of his lungs while strumming on the steering wheel and dashboard in accompaniment. And Dean was definitely no Robert Plant.

"Jeez, Sammy, what crawled up your ass?," Dean asked perturbed by his little brother's rude interruption. He was just getting to the good part.

"Sorry, I just couldn't take it anymore. Can't you play your music at a normal volume? Not seats-in-front-of-the-speakers-at-a-concert volume?"

"No, Sammy I can't."

"And just why not?"

"Because then you might try to talk to me."

Dean spotted a diner and was pulling over when he glanced over at his brother who's jaw had dropped and he started to laugh. Sam seeing his brother's amusement got out of the car and slammed the door.

"Was it something I said?," Dean asked trying to sound oblivious.

"You're a jerk," Sam replied.

"Tell me something I don't know."

He knew Dean had been kidding about what he said, but he also had the feeling there was some truth there too. They had been through a lot lately and Dean wasn't exactly the pour your heart out, give me a shoulder to cry on type.


	2. Chapter 2

Minutes later the brothers were sitting in a booth in the back of the diner. It looked like every other diner they had set foot in in the last couple of months. The food would probably be just as lousy. They read over the menus, both ordering the standard burger and fries. They sat in silence while waiting for their orders. Sam fiddled with the wrapper from his straw. Then he heard it. Dean was humming the tune to the chorus of Metallica's "Turn the Page." It was low at first almost inaudible then slowly got louder until he was almost singing it. Dean had even gone as far as to strum on the edge of the table.

"God, Dean even when we aren't in the car I gotta hear this crap," Sam said. He was serious but was laughing at how astonishing his brother was.

"What crap? Metallica is not crap. They are one of the greatest bands of all time. A foundation for the music of today. Metallica, Led Zeppelin, Ozzy, they all paved the way."

"Exactly, so why don't you listen to 'the music of today'?" Dean pondered for a second.

"Because it's crap that's why."

"You are unbelievable, you know that?," Sam told him. "And not in a good way," he added quickly knowing that Dean would probably thank him for the complement or something. Then Sam got an idea. "You know what? I bet you couldn't go even a whole day without listening to your 'mullet rock'."

"Is that so? Why don't you put your money where your mouth is, geek boy?," Dean retorted.

"Fine, if you can go a whole day without listening to 'mullet rock' I'll never complain about it again… But,-"

"But, what?," Dean asked. He wasn't sure liked the look on his brother's face.

"You have to listen to pop instead."

"Pop? Pop as in Britney Spears, Jessica Simpson, and boy bands?," he asked, his voice cracking slightly in the horror of even the thought of it. But Dean wasn't one to turn down a bet. He even upped the stakes a little.

"Fine. I'll do it. And I'll bet I could go longer than a day. Make it a week."

"Oh, this is gonna be interesting. You are so gonna cave."

"No I won't. It'll be cake. But what happens if I lose?" Dean wasn't sure he wanted to know what Sam would come up with. He was quickly learning his little brother was more sadistic than he ever thought imaginable.

"When you cave, and you will cave, you have to-," Sam thought for a second. He wanted to make this good. "You have to take me to see a play." Sam had wanted to see a play for a while now and he knew Dean would never go, at least not without a fight. This way, if he lost he'd have no choice. A Winchester never backs down on a bet.

"A play? What kind of play?"

"I don't know, but I've got a week to figure it out."

"I don't have a good feeling about this," Dean thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

------------

Sam was pretty excited about this. He was like a kid in a candy shop when they went to the music store to pick out Dean's new tunes. He giggled like a school boy as he placed each new cassette in his basket. While Sam was making his selections, Dean stood in the classic rock section looking like he just lost his best friend. He ran his fingers over the hits of the masters- Zeppelin, Ozzy, Hendrix. "Good bye for now fellas," he thought to himself. Then he realized what he was doing. "Dude, snap out of it. It's one week, you big baby. It'll go by quick,' he tried to reassure himself.

"Come on, Dean. Let's go."

Dean almost got sick to his stomach when he saw the look on Sam's face as he headed toward the door. He hadn't seen him that happy since the time he found a long awaited decoder ring at the bottom of a Cracker Jack box, and that was 17 years ago. Dean half expected him to click his heels when they reached the sidewalk.

He cringed as he got behind the wheel of his beloved car. The thought of it being defiled by such bad music made his skin crawl. He didn't want to know what Sam had bought.

"Alright, don't just sit there looking so excited, the sooner we start this the sooner it'll be over."

"Okay, you asked for it," Sam said. He was barely able to hide his glee.

Sam popped the first tape into the player. He didn't really have much of a selection since cassettes are hard to come by but he did manage to find a few that would do the job.

The player started rolling the tape and the first few notes began to fill the silence.

"No, uh uh, ABSOLUTELY NOT! I did not sign up for this Sam. I think this falls under cruel and unusual punishment."

"Hey, you agreed to the terms. Deal with it," Sam said as he settled further down in the seat while putting on his headphones.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?"

Sam looked at his brother and smugly stated, "I never said anything about me having to listen to this. Frankly I'd rather listen to the 'Greatest Hits of Mullet Rock.' Rock on, mullet boy." Sam replaced his headphones, closed his eyes, and leaned his head back on the seat.

"You sneaky bastard," Dean muttered under his breath. He picked the case for the cassette up off the seat and looked at the picture. Three guys with various lengths of blonde hair stared back at him with bright smiles. "Hanson, I can't believe my own brother is making me listen to Hanson," he thought to himself. The '67 Chevy Impala rode down the highway with the sounds of 'MMMBop' trailing in its wake. Deep down inside Dean knew that somewhere out there every dead rock legend was now rolling over in their graves.

A little while later, as the cassette clicked to a stop signally it had finally, mercifully, ended Sam's eyes snapped open. He checked his watch. "Well, you got one hour down-"

"Just shut up and put the next tape in," Dean interrupted him. His knuckles were white as he gripped the steering wheel. It was all he could do to stop himself from ripping his hair out. And that was only the first hour. They had a whole week to go. If Dean even made it that far. Sam was thinking the same thing.

He decided maybe he should ease Dean into this, after all Hanson is a little much for someone who isn't used to it. So he popped in the Britney Spears tape. At least this way, Sam figured, he could picture her dancing or something. Actually Sam didn't want to know what Dean would be thinking as he listened to this one. He already knew Dean was probably picturing hunting the Hanson brothers in his head, with a gun loaded with rocksalt cocked and ready to go. "MMMBop this you freaky bastards," Dean would say while pulling the trigger.

TBC

Thanks for reading people!!! Keep the reviews coming...


	4. Chapter 4

--------------

This went on for 5 days. Dean had already dealt with the musical stylings of Mariah, Christina, and The Backstreet Something-or-Others. He was mentally preparing himself for the nightmares to come. Eventually they arrived in another small town and looked around for the next motel they would be calling home for the next night or two. Their next gig was a ghost in Maine and they didn't expect to arrive there for another couple of days. This was to Dean's disadvantage because that meant they would be in car for the majority of the next two days. He didn't think he'd be able to pull it off without putting his head through the windshield. So as soon as they got settled into their room he started looking for a possible gig in the area.

He looked desperately for anything suspicious, any lead they could follow.

"Yes!," he exclaimed and nearly jumped out of his seat when he finally did. 'Did I just say that out loud?,' he thought to himself as he clapped his hand to his mouth and lowered himself back down to a sitting position once again. He cleared his throat before he continued and not wanting to meet his brother's confused gaze he stared intently at the computer screen as he spoke.

"Sam, listen to this," he began, "I think we might have a gig here after all."

"What? Where?," Sam asked. He was on to his brother but he didn't blame him for not wanting to be in the car so he cut him some slack.

"A young girl is missing. She was taken from the backseat of her parents car last night. Their were no witnesses. The only thing the authorities found were slashes on the upholstery of the backseat of the car. The attack is similar to four other attacks in the past three months." Dean looked at his brother hoping the pleading look he was sure was on his face, didn't give him away. 'Please say we should check it out,' he chanted to himself in his head.

"What do you think?"

"I don't know Dean, I mean what was the kid doing alone in the car in the middle of the night anyway?" Holding back the smile that threatened to breakthrough. He wasn't gonna let Dean off the hook that easily.

Dean searched the article for an explanation. "Oh, right here it says that the car was parked in a driveway. The mother said that she had just run into her son's friends house to pick him up. She came back out a few minutes later and her daughter was gone. According to the mother she made sure the doors were locked, but the door was wide open when she returned and the scratches were on the backseat. There was no sign of her daughter, Amy."

"Huh, well those slash marks," Sam spoke slowly as he watched his brother getting antsy, "maybe we should check them out."

A visible look of relief briefly took over Dean's face. Now he was all business. "What do you think it could be?"

"The lunar cycle's right and you said the attacks are a few a month, right?"

"You think it might be a werewolf?"

"Last night was the full moon and the description of the slash marks and the way it was able to open the door all fits. Let's go check it out. Where is the house, anyway?"

"Within walking distance I hope," Dean muttered under his breath.

TBC

Thanks for all the reviews guys!!! Keep them coming...TTFN:0)


	5. Chapter 5

Sam looked the name up in the phone book, got the address and got directions to the house off the internet. Much to Dean's dismay and to Sam's delight it was not within walking distance. It was actually a good twenty minutes away. Dean made it in nearly ten.

He had the door to the car open almost before it had even come to a full stop. Dean didn't care how hot she was, if he had to listen to Ms. Aguilera's 'Genie in a Bottle' one more time like he had everyday this week he swore he wasn't going to be held accountable for his actions.

The brothers walked up to the front porch of the two story Victorian house. They were wearing their detective get-up complete with fake Ids and badges. Before Sam rang the door bell he turned to Dean and asked, "Do you need a minute to pull yourself together?" He had noticed how Dean practically fled the car and the fact that he was standing there grinding his teeth.

"No I'm fine, let's just do this. Ring the doorbell."

Sam rang it and a moment later the door was answered by a woman in her early thirties. She clearly looked upset but composed herself enough to speak.

"Yes?"

"Hi, are you Mrs. Leep?" Sam and Dean were reaching into their pockets to pull out their fake credentials when she interrupted them.

"Yes, I am. Listen, if you're more police, I don't think I can repeat the story again. I have already told you everything, I don't know what else you want from me."

"Yes mame, we understand how difficult this must be for you, but we'd like to ask you a few more questions. We've taken over the case and we just want to clarify a few things. Would it be ok if we came inside?" She looked at them for a moment and Sam gave her his signature 'puppy dog face' and she caved.

"I suppose you can come in for a few minutes," she said as she held the door open for them. The brothers crossed the threshold and she led them into the living room. She motioned for them to sit down.

"Would you like something to drink?"

Dean opened his mouth to say yes but Sam looked at him sideways. They both politely declined. Mrs. Leep then took a seat on the sofa across from where they sat on the couch.

Sam started the questioning.

"Mame, how old was Amy?"

"Please detective, call me Carrie." He nodded.

"My daughter was 5 and half." Her eyes got all misty as she stared at a spot just over Dean's head, picturing her daughter. "She's beautiful. Her hair is dark brown, the same color as her eyes." She smiled at them as she said, "It's long, down past her waist and it's curly at the ends. She won't let me cut it. She said she wants to donate it to 'Locks of Love'." The tears that were brimming at the edges of her eyelids started streaming down her face. "Please find my little girl. She's got to be so scared. She won't even sleep without a nightlight. I can't imagine how scared she is."

Dean finally spoke up, "We'll find your daughter, Mrs. Leep. We'll bring Amy home. I promise."

Sam got up and sat down next to the distraught mother. He wrapped an arm around her and gave her his shoulder to cry on. Suddenly they heard someone come down the stairs and a moment later there was a boy standing in the doorway. He looked to be 10 or so. He'd heard them talking and his mother crying again.

Mrs. Leep looked up when she heard her son coming down the stairs and quickly tried to pull herself together. She had to stay strong for him. Their father had left them shortly after Amy was born so she and Amy were all her son had.

"Detectives, this is my son, David. David, this is Detective-" she started to say as she motioned to Sam then realized they had never given her their names. "I'm sorry I never got your names."

"Oh I'm Detective Stevens and he's Detective Tyler," Dean said quickly motioning to himself and Sam respectively.

"Hi," he said then walked over his mother. "Mom are you okay?" David was clearly protective of his mother. He stood next to her and patted her arm looking at her with concern.

"Yes honey, I'm okay. I just miss your sister that's all."

"Are you going to help find Amy?" He looked Dean straight in the eye. Dean liked this kid. He reminded him of himself.

"We're not going to rest until we do, kid. I promise."

TBC...Until next time...TTFN!!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, I know this story seems to have morphed from humor to horror but I assure you there is method to my madness. I wasn't sure how to go with the whole bet thing and I knew Dean wouldn't be able to handle being in the car for two days straight. He'd need a break and an excuse to get out. So I had him go looking for a hunt and this is what I came up with. And the whole bet thing fits in with it just fine. You'll see what I mean in a few chapters. And there are more laughs to come I promise. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you are enjoying it so far...

On with the show...errr...story...

----------------------------

Sam stood up to look at David. Then asked him, "Do you remember anything that happened last night? Something that could help us?"

"Yes, I do," the kid answered. Mrs. Leep looked at her son and back up to Sam and started to interrupt. David knew his mom thought it was nonsense but he knew what he saw. "Mom, I did too see it. It took her."

"Honey, you couldn't have. There are no such things as-," she stopped herself feeling silly for even saying it.

"What did you see, David?," Dean asked ignoring the looks coming from Mrs. Leep for even entertaining the idea, for showing her son he believed him.

"A werewolf," he answered. His eyes got really big as he looked back and forth at Sam and Dean pleading with them to believe him.

"And how do you know it was a werewolf?," Dean asked looking into David's eyes.

Mrs. Leep looked at Sam. "Why are they doing this. David doesn't know what he saw. How is this helping them? This will only confuse David," she thought to herself. Sam looked back at her and gave her his 'puppy dog face' yet again. She closed her eyes but didn't interrupt her son who was now telling Dean what happened.

"I was at my friend Jack's house and my mom came to pick me up. I asked where Amy was and my mom told me she was waiting in the car. I went to look out the window to make sure she was okay, cause I'm her big brother. I take care of her. So, I looked out the window and she was sleeping. Her head was resting on her shoulder. I told my mom we should go so we could put her to bed. And besides I promised Amy I'd read her a story before she went to bed. When I went back to the window again she was gone. The door to the car was open and the light on the ceiling was on. Then something caught my eye," the kid paused his eyes getting wide again and his breathing increased. He was afraid to tell them what happened next. He had told the police before and they took his mother's side. David loved his mom but this time she was wrong. She had told him countless times before that things like that didn't exist. That it was just his imagination playing tricks on him. He believed her but after last night he knew she had to be wrong.

Sam and Dean exchanged looks. It seemed like David was afraid to continue further. Sam

went and knelt down before the child. "What happened next David? Whatever you saw

you can tell us. Detective Stevens and I, we've seen lots of stuff before. Things that can't really be explained. It's okay to tell us."

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Warning: This chapter contains a chick flick moment. As soon as you've finished reading, it is recommended you find the person nearest you and call them a jerk. Said jerk should be instructed to, in turn call you a bitch, that is if they don't watch the show. If they do tune in to the show regularly they should already know the correct response to said accusation. You've been warned...

---------------

He decided to trust these two strangers, after all the one with the short hair promised he'd bring his little sister back. All he wanted was Amy back. He had to protect her and the only way he could do that, he figured, would be to trust these two.

"Well," he began, "I saw this huge dog. But it was different than any dog I've ever seen."

David paused and looked at them. He was testing the waters to see if they really would believe him.

"Different how, David?," Dean asked his full attention on the kid.

"It was really big. As big as a man. And it ran on its hind legs like a person. It was covered in fur and had a nose and teeth like a dog though." Suddenly David looked scared. His face turned pale. "And there's something else," he added with tears in his eyes.

"What? What else did you see?," Sam asked his voice low, coaxing the child to continue.

The kid looked over at his mom. She still had her eyes closed except now she was bent over with her elbows on her knees, her thumb and forefinger pinching her nose. He had never told his mom or the other police this but David felt these guys were different. They believed him.

"It was carrying something," he paused looking again at his mom and this time she met his gaze. She was confused because David had never said this before. He broke the gaze with his mom to stare Sam in the eyes. "It was carrying Amy."

David's mother's eyes widened in shock. She couldn't believe what her son had just said. That he would tell a lie like that. She shouldn't have let him tell the detectives about what he thought he saw. They told him they believed him. Now he believed it, surely without a doubt. There would be no convincing him otherwise.

"I think it's time for you to go." She ushered them out the front door.

Reluctantly they left. What else could they do? They were walking down the front steps, headed for the front walk when David slipped between his mother's leg and the door she was about to close.

"Wait!," he shouted.

"David, come back inside right now!" She grabbed his arm to hold him back but he pulled away and ran down the steps to stand in front of Sam and Dean.

He looked up at them and said, "Do you believe me?"

Mrs. Leep stood on the porch watching them. She didn't have the energy to protest.

"Listen, buddy," Dean said as he knelt down. "We are going to do our very best to find your sister."

"I want to go with you. I want to help. I have to protect her," he pleaded. Dean knew how he felt.

"I'm sorry, bud, you can't come with us." Dean, suddenly got an idea. "You know why?"

"Why?" The kid looked honestly interested in the task Dean was about to assign him.

"Because you have an important job to do here. That's why," he said with a smile.

"What job?" Dean envied the kid's innocence.

"I need you to take care of your mom. Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah, I already do," David replied looking back at his mom. He turned back to Dean and said, "But-" Dean knew he wasn't going to back down without a fight.

"I need to take care of my sister. She's my responsibility." Dean's heart ached for this kid. If Dean had been in his shoes he would be fighting the same way. He turned around and looked up at Sam who was standing behind him watching Dean reach out to the child. He turned back to look David in the eye.

"Listen, David, I've got a little brother of my own. His name is Sam. And I've always promised I would take care him and he always knows that, just like I'm sure Amy knows you'll always take care of her. Somewhere she is out there and she knows her big brother is taking care of her. That is making her brave. It's giving her comfort."

Dean paused letting David think about what he just told him.

"See this way you can be here with your mom and watch out for your sister at the same time. Your mom needs you too. After all you've already have been the biggest help of all." David gave him a questioning look.

"You've helped us already by being brave enough to tell us what you saw."

David smiled at himself. "Yeah, I was a big help huh?"

"You sure were kiddo. Me and Detective Tyler have to go now. You go on up with your mom. And I'll see you later. Okay?"

David turned and ran up the steps and into his mother's awaiting arms. She heard what Dean had said and she trusted he would do everything in his power to bring her daughter back. She smiled at them and they nodded, got in the car and left.

"Hey Dean," Sam said once they were on the road again, "you handled that pretty well. You're not too bad with kids. You know that?"

"Yeah, I think it's all this chick music, dude. It's going to my head."

Thanks for reading people...until next time-

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

Seriously, Dean wasn't sure how much more of this crap he could take. He was seriously considering throwing in the towel and admitting defeat. Going to a play wouldn't be so bad. Besides if the play sucked he could always get a good nap. Then he thought about Sam never letting him forget that he couldn't handle the challenge. So he ignored the throbbing in his head, gritted his teeth, and held on to the steering wheel for dear life.

They arrived at their destination in record time. Dean had been driving even faster than usual. He couldn't stand being in his car any longer than he had to. If it cost him a ticket so be it. Sam and Dean got out of the car and stood on the pavement looking around. They were on the other side of the fence that David had said the werewolf climbed over carrying his sister. It was a tall, wooden privacy fence and it separated the alleyway from the house on the other side of it. The brothers looked around for any clues that might tell them which way the wolf had gone, where it had taken Amy.

"Hey Sam, check this out," Dean said a few yards away from him.

"What'd you find?," Sam asked walking over to him.

"You tell me," Dean said pointing to what he had found.

"It looks like hair. Do think it could be from the werewolf?"

"Let's find out."

Dean lifted the manhole cover and they slipped through the hole and climbed down the ladder. He had found a tuft of hair sticking out from where the cover met the pavement. It looked like when the werewolf went down there and replaced the cover back over his head, some of his hair got stuck in between and was ripped out.

Sam had gone down first and was standing in the tunnel waiting for his brother. When Dean climbed down from the latter he stood to face Sam. Then leaned forward and sniffed his shirt.

"Dean, what he hell are you doing?"

"Dude, it stinks down here. I'm just making sure it's not you," Dean replied with an innocent look on his face.

"It's a sewer, you moron. What's it supposed to smell like?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "You have no sense of humor, you know that, buzz kill? Come on let's get this over with."

"No I just have a different one than you do."

He looked at his kid brother from over his shoulder as they ventured further into the dark tunnel, "Well, you sure didn't get it from me."

They took out flashlights and waved them in front of them as they walked.

"Dean."

"Yeah?"

"You brought a gun right?," Sam asked his brother anxiously.

"No….I thought you did," Dean said wheeling around to face Sam.

"You don't have a gun? What if it's down here? You always have a gun on you. You take one with you to go to the grocery store for crying-out-loud."

"Hey those soccer moms are brutal. They'll cut you off in the cereal aisle in a heartbeat. Besides, it's not my fault. I saw you looking in the trunk. I thought that's what you were grabbing."

"I got flashlights," Sam said as he waved it in front of Dean's face.

"Great, now what?," Dean said as he threw his hands into the air and let them fall again to his sides dramatically.

"I guess we gotta go ba-," Sam paused abruptly.

"What?," Dean said as he turned to follow Sam's gaze.

"Do you see that?"

Sam walked past Dean to the object he saw lying in the middle of the long tunnel. He stooped to pick it up. It was a shoe. A girl's shoe. It was small enough to fit a girl about Amy's age, Sam thought to himself as he turned it over in his hands. He looked around. The shoe had been pointing in the direction of a tunnel that veered off to the right of the tunnel they were currently in.

"Come on," he said to Dean, not looking at him but looking rather down the tunnel.

"Why are we going this way? Did the shoe tell you to?," Dean said annoyed because Sam didn't tell him what was going on. He didn't like being out of the loop.

"No," Sam replied tartly. "I just have a feeling ok? Just follow me."

"And what are you gonna do if it's down here, Van Helsing? Kill it with your good looks?"

Sam gave Dean a look over his shoulder telling Dean he had better shut up. But Dean being Dean couldn't keep his mouth shut for his own good.

"I got it. You're gonna try to reason with it right? Tell it that everything's going to be ok and that he can get a job as a guard dog."

Sam turned to look down on Dean. "You really don't know when to quit do you? It's not down here, okay?"

"How do you know?"

"I just have a feeling. I don't think it's down here."

"Then where are we going?"

"I think this leads to where it does live. It uses the sewers to get around."

Dean thought for a second. "Like the shape shifter in St. Louis?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I mean think about it. The werewolf can go all over town without anyone seeing him."

"Alright come on then," Dean said. They continued on for a few minutes when they came upon a small bend in the tunnel. When they passed it there was a light. As they got closer it got brighter.

"Huh, well whatdoyaknow. There really is a light at the end of the tunnel," Dean said

with his signature grin. Sam rolled his eyes.

When they came to the opening they found it lead to a large drainage ditch. They were on the outskirts of town. The brothers climbed up and out of the cement ditch. The sun was going down. Sam peered around trying to figure out where to go next. Something caught his eye. Dean saw it too. Not far from where they were standing was the edge of a forest. What had caught their eye was a large opening and what looked like a path.

"That's gotta be where it went. There isn't anything else out here," Sam said.

"Yeah, well we can't go in there without any weapons. We're gonna have to go back for

the car. We should be able to drive back out here."

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

They reluctantly headed back into the tunnel, figuring that it would be the quickest way back to the car. Their steps were quicker this time because they knew the longer Amy was with that beast the slimmer her chances of making it out alive. And Dean knew that also meant his chances of keeping his promise with David were slimmer. He'd never be able to deal with himself if he failed. He broke into almost a run at the thought. Sam didn't have a hard time keeping up. Finally, they emerged from the sewer and gratefully took deep breaths of fresh air.

Dean didn't even pay any attention to what was playing on the radio as he drove. The musical stylings of pre-pubescent boys seemed far away as he concentrated on his mission. Finally, they reached the edge of the forest. The last remnants of sunlight were escaping over the horizon. Sam and Dean exited the car and began rummaging in the trunk. Dean knew the sure way to kill a werewolf was to cut off it's head, separating it from the heart. Keeping that in mind he pulled his machete out of it's sheath and inspected it, his brow furrowed in thought. He replaced it in it's casing after thoroughly examining it's razor sharp edge. Sam's weapon of choice was the glock loaded with silver bullets. It wouldn't kill the werewolf but should prove effective in slowing it down, injuring it enough to let one of them get to it with the machete. After selecting several other odds and ends just to be on the safe side they closed the trunk and retreated to the opening in the woods.

"You said there are cabins back here?," Dean asked his brother, trying to prepare himself for what was to come. Sam did some quick research on his laptop on the way back over.

"Yeah, a ways in. According to what I found they haven't been used in the last ten years. Ever since they put in the drainage ditch."

Dean smiled inwardly. He couldn't wait to get a piece of this son-of-a-bitch. He quickened his pace a bit. A few minutes later, the sight of a small building loomed in the distance. The cabin was made up of stone and was surrounded closely by trees.

Dean was slightly ahead of Sam, anxious for his next kill, anxious to rescue Amy and get her back to her family. Suddenly, Dean let out a stifled groan.

"Ugh!! What the f-? Eww!!," Dean muttered trying to keep his voice down. He didn't want to alert anyone or anything, for that matter, of their presence.

Sam closed the gap between them and asked anxiously, "What? What's the matter?"

"Dude, I think I just walked into a spider web," Dean complained. "God, I hate that." He swatted at his neck and shivered as he walked away, trying to get rid of the creepy crawly feeling running up and down his spine.

Sam just rolled his eyes. "Only Dean," he thought to himself as he followed him once again.

As they got closer to the cabin they became more and more conscious of each movement they made. One poorly placed step could alert the beast someone was approaching. Finally, they reached the door, and without making a sound Dean turned the knob and pushed it open. He held his unsheathed blade out in front of him ready to swing at anything furry. They crossed the threshold and breached the interior of the building, stepping to opposite sides of the doorway. It was empty. They looked about the room. Really, Dean thought, you couldn't even call this a cabin. Rather, it closely resembled a large shed. There was only one room as far as they could tell and no one was in sight. There wasn't even a hairball as evidence the bastard had even been there.

"Huh," Sam said lowering his weapon and walking about the room. "Maybe we're in the wrong one."

Dean didn't seem to hear Sam. He was looking at the floor. I hope that's not what it looks like, Dean thought to himself, looking at the spot the moonlight made visible in the floor. He pulled out his flashlight to get a better look. He turned it on and his breath caught in his lungs.

"Damn it."

"Is that blood?," Sam asked fearfully, stooping down to have a look too.

Dean had a thought and shuddered. Were they were to late? What if it already killed Amy and was out looking for a new victim? Then again there still might be time, he thought hopefully.

"Maybe it's from the other victims," Dean said looking at Sam. "It's dry."

"It's possible," Sam said as he considered the thought. But not likely.

"Well, it's bound to come ba-" Dean stopped midsentence.

Sam looked around and was about to ask what was up but Dean interrupted.

"Shhh, do you hear that?"

"Hear wh-"

"Shut up! Just listen. I heard something." They didn't move or breath, just stayed where

they were kneeling on the floor. Then Dean, following where he thought the sound was

coming from, and still squatting, crept to the center of the room.

TBC...

I hope you guys are enjoying this...please keep the reviews coming!! Thanks!!! Later much :0p


	10. Chapter 10

"I know that song," he said to his brother.

Oh God, he's lost it, Sam thought to himself. Dean's gone off the deep end, he reasoned.

"What are you talking about, Dean? What song?," Sam asked confused, and quite frankly worried.

Dean swatted his hand at Sam, signaling him to keep it down. He shone his flashlight over the area where the sound was loudest. Then he saw it. In the middle of the floor was round, brass handle. He put his fingers through the ring of metal and pulled up. Instantly the sound got louder and clearer. Finally, Sam heard it. He almost laughed aloud at the irony of it.

Dean pushed forward on the trapdoor and it fell open, it's hinges creaking loudly. The open door revealed a flight of stone steps . He held his flashlight and pointed it down the stairs but all it revealed was a dark abyss. Dean stood and descended the stairs continuing to hold the flashlight out in front of him. Sam without a word followed in his wake.

The sound they'd heard got louder still with each step they took. By the time Dean reached ground level he was smiling and humming along to the tune. Music to his ears. Literally. He swept his flashlight around the bare, dank room not knowing what to expect. She was alive at least, Dean thought the entire time. Thank God, she's alive, he said over and over to himself. At last, the beam of light hit something other than bare ground and walls as he passed it over one corner of the room. He steadied his arm when he caught sight of her. She was laying half asleep on an old, moldy mattress. Her long dark hair was fanned out over the shredded pillow and sheets. She was facing the wall, her back towards them, curled up into a ball in effort to ward off the chill in the air.

Dean rushed over to her, taking all this in in a fraction of a second. He placed his hand gently on her shoulder not wanting to startle her.

"Amy," he whispered quietly, coaxing her to wake up like he used to to Sam when he was little. "Wake up Amy. It's ok."

She rolled over quickly onto her back, eyes wide with fear, her mouth open prepared to scream.

"Don't scream. It's ok. My name's Dean. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm hear to bring you back to your mommy and your big brother. They're waiting for you." He smiled warmly at her. He couldn't help it. She's so damned cute and if Sam knew I feel that way I'd die, he thought to himself as he sat on the bed beside her.

He was torn from his thoughts when he saw tears well up in the girl's eyes. What she said next broke his heart.

"I'm scared, Mr. Dean," she said in her little voice.

"Come here," he said as he opened his arms. She thought of David. David always wakes her from her nightmares and holds her until she falls back to sleep. Because of this she trusted Dean. The little girl sat up and crawled onto his lap.

"Is that big monster gone?," she asked looking at him innocently. She was shaking.

"Don't worry. He's not going to hurt you," Dean replied as her pulled her hair away from her eyes and wiped her tears with his thumb.

Sam stood there awestruck. In his adult life, he had never seen Dean act this way with a kid. Dean held her in his arms as he crossed the room, never looking at Sam. He started up the stairs and Sam followed.

"So what are we doing now?," Sam asked.

"I'm taking her home before it comes back," he replied reaching the opening in the floor. The trio almost made it to the door when they heard something that made the hair on the back of Dean's neck go up and sent chills up Sam's spine. A howl. There was no mistaking that sound. Only a werewolf can send tribute to the moon that way.

Immediately Dean sprang into action. He set Amy back down on the floor. He knelt and looked in her eyes. He had only mere moments before the werewolf would be on them full force and surely he'd be pissed they were making a getaway with his snack.

"Listen Amy, I need you to hide. You can do that for me can't you?," he asked almost pleadingly.

"Where?"

"I need you to go back down there," he said motioning towards the cellar.

"I don't want to go back down there. It's too dark," Amy replied her lip quivering.

"Here," he said, "take this." He handed her his flashlight. She took it looking a teensy bit complacent.

"And it's cold."

Dean quickly removed his prized leather jacket and draped it around her shoulders. Right now he'd have given her the shirt off his back if that meant she'd go down there to safety.

"Dean, it's coming," Sam said apprehensively turning to Dean urging him to speed this up.

Without a word Dean tossed Sam his machete which was laying on the floor, scooped Amy up in his arms and whisked her back downstairs. When he reached the ground floor he carried her back over to the mattress and sat her in the middle of it.

"Amy, I need you to stay down here where it's safe. Okay? Don't move for anything."

She didn't look one bit happy. Dean had an idea.

Out of nowhere he started singing the song that Amy had been singing in her sleep. A smile lit up her small face and she laughed out loud.

"I know that song!," she exclaimed. "My brother sings it to me. He said my daddy used to like it."

"Okay," Dean said with a smile. Just then he heard the door crash and Sam yell. He turned to cross the room but looked back at Amy just before he started back up the steps.

"Keep singing it over and over as loud as you can until I come back to get you. K?"

She thought for a second then shook her head. "Okay Mr. Dean."

Dean smiled quickly while taking another look at her and began ascending the stairs. The

next thing he heard was the beginning of the chorus of the song he had been singing

moments ago. This was mingled with the sounds of roars from the werewolf and the

groans of Sam.

Will they get out alive? Or just a little worse for the wear? You'll have to wait to find out...Muahahahaha!!!!

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

Just so you guys know this chapter contains some mild violence. Really nothing worse than what happens on the show. But it's pretty short and sweet. So read on if you wish my friends and as always enjoy!!!

-----------------

Once back upstairs Dean flipped the trap door in the floor shut. The werewolf had Sam cornered. One more step and it would be on him. At one point apparently, Sam had had the upper hand because the werewolf had a deep gash across its abdomen. It was dripping a trail of blood onto the floor with every step. Since its back was to Dean, with its focus entirely on Sam, it hadn't noticed that Dean was even in the room. Dean picked up the glock which was on the floor by the door. He cocked it, aimed at the beast, and pulled the trigger hitting it square in the back. The bastard slashed at Sam's chest in anger. Then it pulled its eyes away from Sam and put its attention on what had shot him. In the meantime Dean was fumbling with the gun. It was jammed. He took his eyes off it for a split second and the next thing he knew something had grabbed him by the front of his shirt and was lifting him off the ground. Dean looked directly into the eyes of the werewolf. It lifted him higher off the ground then tossed him across the room like sack of potatoes. He slammed into the wall and fell to the floor with a loud thud.

All the noise brought Sam out of the shock the deep cuts in his chest had sent him into. Suddenly he was alert. He took a look around the room and saw Dean lying in a crumpled heap on the floor not far from him. He was relieved to see he was breathing, but didn't have the time to check him for further injuries because the werewolf's attention was now back on him. He stood and with some difficulty due to his injuries grabbed the glock. Just as he raised it the werewolf tore it from his grasp and grabbed him by the shoulders, long pointy teeth bared. Sam braced himself knowing there was nothing he could do. It was just too strong and he was in so much pain. He yelled for Dean. He was his only hope.

"Dean!!," he yelled as loud as he could. Sam held his arms out in front of him trying to hold back the beast. Every second that passed it got closer and closer to his neck. Sam looked around it to the spot where Dean had passed out. He wasn't there. Just as Sam was about to yell for Dean again he saw something he wasn't expecting. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the glint of metal and the next thing he knew the werewolf's head was on the floor and it's body slumped down to the ground next to it. Dean rushed up to Sam.

"Dude, you okay? It's over," Dean said holding his brother's face in his hands. Sam leaned up against the wall willing his heart to return to it's normal pace once more.

"I'm fine. Let's just get the hell out of here," Sam said between deep breaths. He had been sure he was a goner.

Dean walked to the middle of the floor and lifted the trap door again. He went down the steps and found Amy making finger puppets on the wall with the flashlight. Dean watched as a bunny made up of her tiny little hand hopped across the room.

"Hey Beautiful," he said kneeling down next to the mattress. "Whatcha doin?"

"Playing with a bunny. My brother showed me how to make it one time when the lights went out and we couldn't watch TV," she said not really looking at him. She was preoccupied with her new little friend.

Dean smiled. He used to play finger puppets with Sam. They had dogs and dinosaurs though. No bunnies.

"Ready to go home?," he asked holding out his arms.

"Yay!!!!!!!," she shouted.

Amy practically jumped into Dean's awaiting arms and he carried her upstairs.

Sam had been waiting patiently beside the door for Dean to return with Amy. He kept his hand clenched to the wounds on his chest.

"You gonna be ok to drive, Sammy?," he asked his little brother. Dean's head was hurting so bad from where he slammed it on the wall he didn't want to take the chance of crashing his beloved car. He didn't want to put Amy down either. She was so tiny and helpless after all and he wanted to protect her.

"Yeah, I'll be ok," Sam said through gritted teeth. He held up his hand and Dean tossed

him the keys.

TBC...

Phew! That was close huh? Sammy was almost turned into a baddie. Good thing Dean came to, just in the knick of time. Funny how that always happens. Well TTFN!!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Here are the last two chapters...

Amy fell asleep in Dean's arms on the way to her house. Her head rested on his shoulder and her hand was fisted in his blue flannel shirt. She was still wearing his jacket and he could feel her breathing on his neck. He smiled while running his fingers through her long curly hair. The smell of it reminded him of his mom. He closed his eyes and what seemed like mere seconds later the car rolled to a stop and Sam was getting out. Dean opened his eyes and shifted in his seat to get out, trying his best not to wake her.

Sam rang the doorbell while Dean was still holding Amy to his chest. Amy's mother came to the front door and opened it.

"Can I help-" she began before she really even saw who was standing before her. She spotted Amy and let out a cry of joy and relief. Mrs. Leep let them in and she took her little girl from Dean's arms.

"Oh my God!! You found my baby. Amy, oh Amy you're ok. Thank God!," she said tears streaming down her face. Amy opened her eyes and realized where she was.

"Mommy!," she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. David came down the stairs after hearing all the noise.

"David! I missed you," Amy said to him as he reached the landing. She pulled away from her mother who placed her on the floor but had never completely let go of her. David bent down and wrapped his arms around his little sister.

"You okay kid?," he asked kneeling down before her.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Mr. Dean and Mr. Sam saved me" she said turning around to look up at them. "And guess what?"

"What?," Mrs. Leep and David said in unison.

"Mr. Dean knows daddy's song. He sang it with me."

Dean made a sideways glance at Sam signally it was time to go. Reason being one that Mrs. Leep now knew their real first names and two he didn't want Sam to know he'd been singing with Amy. Especially given the song.

"Well, we'd better be going," Dean said as Sam nodded in agreement.

They turned to make for the door but someone tugging on Dean's sleeve made them pause. Dean looked down to see David standing there with tears in his eyes. Then he suddenly wrapped his arms around Dean and then around Sam. He never said a word. He just took one last glance in their direction and then turned to Amy.

"Come on, Sis. I'll tuck you in."

"And read me a story?," she asked excitedly.

"As many as you want," he replied as they headed up the stairs. Amy turned to wave goodbye at her rescuers and even blew a kiss to Dean. He smiled as he caught it in midair.

Once again they turned and went for the door. The brothers made it onto the porch but were stopped by Mrs. Leep.

"Wait," she said. They turned. "I want to thank the both of you. I don't know who you are, you might be guardian angels for all I know but you saved my little girl. And by the looks of you," she said looking intently at Sam and his wounds, "my son wasn't that far off with the whole werewolf thing, was he?"

"No mame, he wasn't," Dean said. The tears that were threatening to spill over her eyelashes broke free and streamed down her face. She didn't want to believe it but she had a feeling all along that David had been right. She was just thankful that these two strangers were there to help, whoever they were. The boys looked at her for a moment, like they had looked at so many parents and other grateful relatives of the other victims they'd saved over time.

Finally Dean said, "Tell David and Amy to stick together. They'll be glad they did."

She smiled and nodded. Then Dean turned and started back down the path leading to his car. Sam followed him.

Continued in ch. 13...


	13. Chapter 13

The final chapter...

They left the cookie cutter neighborhood as Dean liked to call them and headed towards yet another hospital to get Sam looked at.

Dean sat lost in thought as he drove not noticing the awful music that filled the silence around them. Suddenly, that silence was broken when Sam laughed aloud.

"What so funny?," Dean asked as a confused expression crossed his face.

"I win," Sam said smiling.

"What do you mean you win? The week isn't even over yet and all I've listened to is this shitty music for the past 6 days. We couldn't even stop at that diner a few hundred miles back because they might be playing some decent music."

Sam laughed again at his brother's protests.

"Dude, I won fair and square," he told Dean.

"How the hell do you figure?"

"Because, Amy was singing 'Enter Sandman' in the cellar and you heard it. You were even humming along to it."

"That is so not fair! That wasn't part of the deal! You cheated!," Dean exclaimed, squirming in his seat and banging the steering wheel.

Sam laughed even harder. He knew he was going to win.

"Dean, technically you listened to a mullet rock song. We never stated the form the song was to be heard. So, I win," he said with a satisfied grin. He never won anything against Dean. "YOU have to take me to see a play," Sam said pointing at Dean. "And you have to sit through the whole thing and stay awake." Dean had fallen asleep the last time they had gone to the movies.

"This is bullshit," he mumbled. Sam did have a point though. Technically he had heard the song. Hell, he'd even sang it to Amy. Besides, Dean probably would have taken Sam to see a play anyway. He'd never deny Sam anything he wanted, all he had to do was ask. He'd never let Sam know that though.

"You're a pain in the ass, I ever tell you that?," Dean said with a grin.

"Everyday," Sam sighed.

"What do you want to see?"

"I don't know yet…Cats maybe….or I know, how about Rent? No, no, no,…Phantom of the Opera!"

"What have I gotten myself into?," Dean said rolling his eyes. Then he smiled as he ejected the Mariah Carey tape that was now playing and threw it out the window. He replaced it with Metallica. 'Hello old friend,' he thought as he began to strum on the steering wheel happily.

The End

:0( I'm sad it's over. I enjoyed writing this story and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Just to let you know I'm in the middle of writing another fic and I'm thinking about writing a sequel for this one so be on the lookout for both. Until next time...See ya!!!!

Stef


End file.
